Gwen and Duncan Courtney and Trent Haunted House
by PrincessDunGwenLover
Summary: Duncan invited his girlfriend Gwen and his to best friends who are also a couple Trent and Courtney into an Haunted house that they didnt know that was haunted and they get trapped in! Find out what happens.
1. Planning

_**Gwen and Courtney**_

_**Best Friends Till the end**_

_**DxG and TxC**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Ok so this is gonna be perfect for Halloween! Four bestfriends in a Huanted House and get trapped and need help getting out! I hope you like it! **_____

Gwens P.O.V

I woke up in my room around six, halloween is coming up soon and im about to get ready for it, I got out of my bed and got dressed and put my make-up on. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I smelled eggs and bacon down stairs and I heard my stomach grumble. I was hungry badly, so I went downstairs to get a plate when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I will get it!" I yelled running towards the door and when I opened it there was Courtney smileing at me and she walked in.

"Hello Gwen ready for school?" Courtney asked then she closed her eyes and sniffed the air.

"Mmm is that bacon I smell?" She asked and I just laughed.

"Yeah you can have some if you like." I said

"Uh no thanks im trying to stay on my diet so I wont get fat like I was last year."

Courtney said and I just laughed.

"You were skinny last year Courtney, real skinny skinnier then me, and you still are." I said. Courtney smiled

"Oh stop your just saying that, oh you're a good friend Gwen." Courtney said hugging me and I hugged back smileing with my eyes closed.

Courtneys P.O.V

I let go of Gwen and we started walking to school together we were talking and laughing, when we finally got to school grounds I saw Trent and Duncan walk up to us.

"Hey Court hows it going?" Trent asked hugging me. I hugged back.

"Oh Trent nothing much just talking to my best friend now my boy friend."

I said then Trent let go of me and kissed me right in the lips, I looked at Gwen then smiled when I saw her and Duncan kissing nonstop. I swear they have been kissing for like thirty minutes, that's what if felt like at least. When they finally stopped kissing Duncan said "Hey you guys I was thinking that we should visit this old house, you see I have been going over there a lot lately and I just have been dying to check it out and since you guys are my best friends we should all go together."

I looked at Duncan saying "I would love to go, since Halloween is coming up it shall be perfect us four in a old house that no one has lived in for like ever and there could be anything in there."

Gwen looked at me with a face

"Ok now your freakin me out." Gwen said and we all started laughing

Duncans P.O.V

Yeah its good to have friends who would go anywhere with you and do anything for you. I would rather be with them then juvy anyday well that's not really saying much. I looked at Gwen and she was smileing at me, I love Gwen, and Courtney and Trent. Well in a friend way with Trent and Courtney I mean we have been best friends since we were babies and we went to the exact same baby sitter. After school we all went home and got into are Halloween costumes so we can go in there and when trick or treating comes around we can scare them! Or at least that is what I am doing, either that or gonna throw a Halloween party there. I walked out my house and got in my jeep and drove to Trents house, Courtney and Gwen should already be there so I don't have to waste gas by driving to there house. Trent only lives five miles away from my house and Courtney and Gwen live close to school which school is fiveteen miles from my house. I turned on the radio and listened to rock and metal, although Trent and Courtney listen to pop and hip hop. I guess I will change it for them when they get in the car. I finally pulled up in Trents drive way when I saw him, Gwen, and Courtney by the door walking to the car Gwen got in the passenger seat and Courtney and Trent sat at the back.

"It took you long enough." Gwen said.

I looked at her smileing she was dressed as a werewolf and Courtney was dressed as a vampire. They are huge fans of Twilight and Courtney likes Edward and Bella and Gwen likes Jacob and Bella. I could careless and so does Trent. But Gwen and Courtney still keep there friendship. Trent was a zombie and I was the devil.

"Well sorry it takes me a while to look this good." I said and we all started laughing and Gwen kissed my cheek.

"You already looked good." She said and I smiled and started the car and drove away.

Trents P.O.V.

Courtney was laying down on my lap while Duncan was driving, Courtney wasn't in her seatbelt so I kept a sharp eye out incase a cop came by. I put my fingers throw Courtneys hair and she just smiled and looked at me.

"Trent I have a question that I want you to answer and I want you to tell me the truth ok do you promise?" Courtney asked.

"Yes I promise." I said and she smiled and sat up and look straight at me.

"Good so here is the thing, well last year you and I first started going out, um well… do you remember the day we started going out?" Courtney asked me.

I was shocked where in the world did that come from? I have no idea when I remembered it was a raining day and I saw Courtney crying on her front porch so I sat beside her asking her what was wrong and she said that Justin (The most popular guy at school) broke up with her and that his brother (Al) wants to go out with her and he threathed her if she didn't go out with someone he was gonna hurt her. So yeah I took a punch at it and we gone out but only as friends at first when somehow we clicked just like that at a movie. I remember it like it was just yesterday, then I remembered it was an year from today and my eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh its today!" I yelled smileing and Courtney kissed me in the lips and I kissed back I saw her eyes close when I saw Gwen looking at me smileing I smiled back and closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss.


	2. D Man a Werewolf

Gwen and Courtney

_**Best Friends Till the end**_

_**DxG and TxC**_

_**Enjoy**_

Wow turns out that there locked in, what will become of them since they have been in there for eight hours already. Will they get out are will they soon reach there fate?

Duncan P.O.V.

We have been in this old house for eight freaking hours and it looks like its snowing outside but I cant tell since the plastic is all fogged up by the cold whether. Trent and I put some firewood in the fire place and since I always have an lighter with me I lit the wood and there was fire, Gwen and Courtney brought bags to put the things that we find in this old wrecked up piece if junk and they also brought snack cakes and drinks, chips, cookies, doughnuts, and sandwitchs so we could have something to eat here if we ever got hungry, and I told them that we should eat the food carefully cause we don't know how long we are going to stay in here till we get help. Trent and Courtney took some chocolate cookies and Gwen and I took some chips with some drink, we decided to share one can, all of us together. I heard Gwen sneeze and I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Cold sweetheart?" I asked she looked at me shivering.

"Just a little." She said and I put her next to the fire and took my shirt off and wrapped it around her and then we layed down and tried to get some sleep.

Trent P.O.V.

I watched Gwen fall asleep in Duncans arms on the floor, I never saw anyone ever sleep so peaceful before, Gwen looked like if she was going to die anywhere let it be with Duncan. I was laying down next to the fire and Courtney was asleep on top of me and she looked very peaceful as well, I then smiled and laid my head down on the hard floor, it wasn't comfortable but knowing that everyone else was comfortable or looked comfortable made me comfortable. If I was ever gonna die I would like it to be like this.

I then woke up of a sound of something, I opened my eyes and I realized that the fire was out then I heard laughter I then looked up and Courtney was still laying on me and Gwen and Duncan were still sleeping together. Then I heard someone talking

"Bridgette what are you doing laughing about like that are you trying to get us notice?"

"Well sorry Geoff, I just hate it!"

"I know and La Shawna, Harold, and Tyler are waiting for us up stairs trying to find out what to do with these living things."

The girl giggled and I didn't hear them anymore I jumped up which made Courtney scream and she woke up and her scream woke Gwen and Duncan up as well.

"Ow Courtney did you really have to scream?" Gwen asked and then I saw the fireplace lit up and I realized that Duncan did it and I saw Gwen with her hands over her ears and she slowly put them down. Duncan took Gwen's phone and it was bright to him, his eyes squinted

"Its three o clock." He said.

I then started freaking out, I told them what I heard and they were scared I mean just look at there faces. I really don't want this to come to this and all but we have to find some way to get out of here, I stode up and took my phone out of my pocket and started walking around.

"Don't go up stairs you guys, that's where they went." I said and I kept on walking looking for signal.

Gwen P.O.V.

Is this really true? All of this that Trent has said, I hope he was lying or just dreamed about that. I do like haunted things and all but I could never face one in real life no way im to chicken for that. I had Duncan's shirt wrapped around my body, I held on to it tightly, I put my head down and signed when I felt someone or something behind me, I turned around to see Duncan and he looked pretty up set but hot with no shirt on.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Duncan.

"I really want to leave this horrible place, I should have never came up here and especially put you in danger Gwen im sorry." Duncan put his head down and I smiled and got up and sat behind him and put my hands around his neck and I wispered in his ear.

"No Duncan it was not your fault, trust me I was planning on coming down here foe Halloween anyway, don't put the blame on yourself."

"I wonder where Trent went, do you think we should go check on him?" Courtney said and Duncan and I looked at her, Courtney was sitting alone all by herself on the other side of the fireplace.

"Ahhhhhh!" We all heard screaming and we jumped, it sounded like Trent!

Courtney got up and put her right hand on her chest.

"Trent baby! I'm coming." Courtney yelled and she started running up the stairs.

"Courtney no! Wait for us!" I yelled and I had my hand out then I got up and so did Duncan and we ran up stairs. We finally got up stairs to see that Courtney has stopped. When we finally got up stairs I swear my heart stopped. It didn't look like it did earlier that day. There were different rooms and it was bigger. I tried to walk up to Courtney but for some strange reason I was stuck. What the hell is wrong with me! Why cant I move.

"Eeh, eehh!" I yelled.

"Gwen I cant move." Duncan said.

"Neither can i." Courtney said.

"Whats going on?" I yelled. When all of a sudden I saw creatures coming out of no where, a ghost, vampire, were wolve, zombie, demons, witches, and goblins.

Then Courtney and I screamed, is this what happened to Trent? Then I saw a vampire take Courtney, it picked her up and Courtney was screaming and saying "Let go of me! Let go of me, you creep! Ahhhh!"

"Woo!" I heard Duncan then I saw a were wolve pick him up I was frighted.

"Put him down!" I yelled then the were wolve stopped and turned around to face me and I swore that he was smiling and I saw Duncan looking at me frighted. Then all of a sudden something picked me up, when I finally was able to see what it was it was a witch. I cant believe this. Then out of a corner of my eye I saw three ghost staring at me smiling, they looked like the dead people we found up here. Could it really be them?

Courtney P.O.V.

Whats going on? What happening? Where is this vampire taking me?

"Let me go!" I yelled but the vampire just kept on walking then he stopped at a door and opened it and throwed me in it. I landed on a bed and I said ow, while rubbing my head.

"What was that for?" I said then it answered by saying.

"You wanted me to let you go." It sounded like a females voice and it was she had beautiful red hair and she was real pale like pastery then Gwen and that's real pasty.

Then she walked up to me and put her finger under my chin.

"Oh darling you look magnificent." She said and I saw her smile and there were sharp teeth back there then she leaned down and bit my neck I screamed then fainted.

Duncan P.O.V.

Finally that thing jumped me in a room and I got up about to attack it, but I then realized it was a were wolve I cant beat that up! It started walking up towards me and he then scratched me, it didn't hurt that much I used to cut myself all the time till I realized emo was not a good look for me. Then the creature walked out and I tried to move but it was like I was still paralyzed or something then my legs started moving and I got up and ran out the room and then I heard Gwen screaming I was about to yell her name but I knew that I had to be quiet, I ran to the door that I heard screaming from, and I peeked my head throw the door to see this witch trying to kill Gwen, so I decided to do something and I ran in the room when the witch has turned around and Gwen was stareing at me smiling and I smiled back.

"Now where in the world did I out that knive?" The witch said and I quickly grabbed Gwen and I ran out of the room. Gwen was still paralyzed so I quickly carried her down stairs, when I got down stairs I saw Trent and he was panting. I frowned at him, how in the world could he get down here. I then stuck Gwen by the fire.

"Stay here OK baby." I said and Gwen nodded I gentle kissed her cheek and I looked at Trent. "You stay here with Gwen OK I will go back in to get Courtney." I said and I heard Gwen in shock she stode up and she looked like she was about to fall so I rushed over to her and held her up.

"Gwen baby you have to stay." I said she was crying.

"No im coming with you." She said and then I sat down and Gwen was lying on my chest crying. Trent was stareing at us worried.

"We have to go back in to get Courtney." Trent said while he sat down beside me.

"I know I will get her." I said "Here hold on to Gwen for me." I tried giving Gwen to Trent but she wouldn't budge, she didn't want me to go. Gwen was still crying, I didn't want to leave her but I knew that I had to get Courtney.

"Gwen baby I need you to be strong ok I will be back I promise." I said and I looked at Gwen's face and her mascara was running and I gentle kissed her in the lips and handed her to Trent and I started running up stairs and then I heard Gwen yell "NO!" Should I have told her that I have been scratched by and were wolve? I saw Gwens tear stains on my shirt and I signed and finally got up stairs.

Trent P.O.V.

I felt bad for Gwen I really did and I held on to her real tight. "Gwen its alright we escaped, I didn't get scratched or biten." I said and Gwen looked up at me and she pushed away from me frightened. "Wha-what do you mean."She said and I signed. "A were wolve was about to scratch me when it took me away." I said.

"Wait but Duncan got taken by a were wolve could that me that he got scratched by a werewolve?" Gwen asked and I nodded and Gwen was in tears again.

"No no no! I cant loose him im going to help him get Courtney!" Gwen yelled and she started running up stairs. "Gwen no wait!" But I was to late Gwen was already going up the stairs and then I quickly grinned she must really love him, I can trust Duncan by helping save Courtney for me.

Gwen P.O.V.

No I cant loose him!

Duncan P.O.V.

I kept on hiding from those guards well monster guards I didn't know which room Courtney was in but I kept looking around sooner or later I would find the room and get us the heck out of here. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around, I was about to attack, my eyes came out big and I couldn't control myself and wait was I drooling? When I looked down at my hands I was getting hairy and I didn't know what I was be coming. Wait am I turning into an were wolve! Then I heard and laugh and I turned around to see a ghost, witch, were wolve, and vampire.

"You did a good job Dj." The ghost said to the wolve and I was confused. I tried to punch them but I couldn't, I cant control my self! What happening to me! Then the were wolve picked my up and I was about to attack him when we got into this room, the they tied me up and I was hanging on a wall but my feet could still touch the bottom. I then screamed.

Trent P.O.V.

I finally got up and started chasing behind Gwen so I wanted to help her. I finally caught up to her and we started talking about how to find them.

"So your actually in this? You know to find your girlfriend?" Gwen said facing me and I nodded.

"I don't want to loose her." I said then Gwen and I heard a scream and Gwen had a shock look on her face.

"Duncan!" She yelled and started running towards the scream I was about to stop her but then I realized that I had to find Courtney so I went in a different direction then I heard screaming and it sounded like Courtney and I ran in the room to find out that she was turning pale, into an vampire! I was shocked I knew I had to do something! Come on Trent THINK!

Gwen P.O.V

I could feel tears on my cheeks falling on the floor as I ran, I didn't care I really want Duncan, OK I heard the screaming around here, Gwen come on! Then I heard screaming again and I ran in the room and yelled "Duncan!" then I looked over to the right and I saw Duncan tied on the wall and more tears had shedded when I saw him turning hairy. This cant be happening, not to him, not to me! He was looking at me, and he looked like he wanted me to go. "Gw- Gw-Gwen! Go! Get out of here!" He yelled, I put my left hand on my chest "No you cant make me." I said and Duncan was twitching, it looked pain ful even to watch, but I watched as his bones moved in different directions and he screamed again, and I didn't want to see this happening. His face wasn't hairy yet but almost everything else was.

"Gwen please just get out of here!" He yelled and I just shooked my head no.

"Purrfect, Duncan look its your first meal of the night." I heard someone or something say then I turned around and I was shocked and frightened o jumped back towards Duncan when I saw a ghost. Then she looked at me funny.

"Uh why are you in a were wolve costume?" She asked me and I didn't say a thing to frightened to speak


	3. I will never let you go

_**Gwen and Courtney**_

_**Best Friends Till the end**_

_**DxG and TxC**_

_**Can Gwen and Trent save there life from becoming evil creatures? Find out right now! Hope you like it!**_

Trent P.O.V.

I know I can go to the witches lair some where in here and then look up a reverse spell, genius! I started running out of the room and I heard Courtney behind me. "Don't leave me!" She yelled so I stopped and turned around and grabbed her and she smiled and I kissed her gently on the lips and we ran out. I kept going throw these different rooms, there were ghost rooms, then I remembered there could be some thing useful in the vampire lair, when we finally came across it I put Courtney down gentle in a chair and I started looking throw some things when I heard a scream and I looked up.

"That sounded like Duncan." Courtney said.

"It was, Gwen might be there with him now." I said.

"She better be careful"

"I know"

I started looking throw more things when I came upon this little drink, it said Vampire reverse spell, it said back to anything it was before that and I smiled and told Courtney to have a sip of it and she trusted me a drunk some of it and I I saw her turning her regular color and I smiled and her teeth weren't near as sharp and then I saw bright lights and there was Courtney she was looking at her skin then smiled. "I'm normal!" She said and she got up and hugged me and I hugged back only tighter, im glad I have my Courtney back. Then I kissed her in the lips and then are toungs met turning it into an french kiss. A few seconds later I took my lips off of hers and grabbed her hand and said "Lets go find Duncan and Gwen."and she nodded and we left the room smiling then we started running.

Gwen P.O.V.

I kept backing up towards Duncan and the ghost kept on getting closer to me and I screamed. Then the ghost pushed me into Duncan and I ended up stuck to him, which means he could kill me right now if he wanted to. He looked at me like he was about to then I don't know what came over me, I kissed him right there in the lips while he was changing and I felt him put his claws into my waist but know way I didn't stop kissing him till he let his paws out of me. Then Duncan didn't put his claws in me that hard anymore.

"Oh come one Duncan you're a were wolve you don't have feelings, finish her off!" The ghost yelled.

Courtney P.O.V.

Trent and I kept running then we heard a scream and it sounded like Gwen's a tear fell from my eye, Duncan wouldn't hurt here would he? Trent was still holding on to my hand and when we finally made it to the room I saw Gwen and she was kissing Duncan or at least I think that was Duncan, I then saw blood leaping down for Gwen and my heart stopped, no this cant be happening, did Duncan do that to her? No he wouldn't, would he?

"Hey over here ghosty ghosty!" Trent yelled and I turned to face him then I saw a ghost walking up towards Trent.

"Trent what are you doing?" I yelled and the ghost got to where Trent was about to hit him when I got in front of Trent and the ghost hit me.

"Courtney!" Trent yelled. "I couldn't move doesn't mean you come- Courtney!"

I fell to the ground although happy that I saved Trent from harm, nothing to serious I guess just a scratch on my face nothing that bad, although it hurt but I knew that ghost could have done a lot worse if it wanted to. Then I heard Gwen screaming again and I looked up at her to see her falling. "Gwen!" I yelled.

Duncan P.O.V.

I cant believe this Gwen is kissing me when I could kill her right here right now, I stabbed my sharp claws into her waist and I heard her make noise, cute and painful noise, it hurt me inside so much that I just did that to her, I then took control and my claws finally let go of her skin, and I looked down to see blood dripping from her and a tear fell from my eye and hit Gwen's face.

"Hey over here ghosty ghosty!" Trent yelled and I turned to face him then I saw a ghost walking up towards Trent. Is he stupid trying to kill himself!

"Trent what are you doing?" Courtney yelled and I saw Courtney get in the way of the ghost and it hit her and she feel on the ground.

"Courtney!" Trent yelled. "I couldn't move doesn't mean you come- Courtney!" I wrapped my arms around Gwen real tight, when I saw blood on Courtney's face.

Gwen P.O.V.

Duncan held me real tight then I felt his fur disappear where I only felt skin, warm skin then Duncan let go of me, and my hands were wrapped around his neck but I felt to weak, so I started screaming and I feel. "Gwen!" Courtney yelled then I felt something warm, something grabbed me before I could fall I couldn't see who it was but I heard his voice, his sweet innocent voice. "You OK now sweetheart I got you." Duncan said and I smiled and I then faded.

Duncan P.O.V.

I watched Gwen start falling I was freaking out so I quickly jumped down and grabbed her, she didn't move that much, "You OK sweetheart I got you." I said and I saw Gwen smiled and I smiled back. I then walked over to Courtney and Trent then I saw light at the window.

"What no! NO! NOT NOW! NOOO!" The ghost yelled and disappeared. So did all of the other monsters as well. "Quickly bring Gwen down stairs I got a first aid kit down there." Courtney said and we went downstairs and I started putting alcohol on Gwen's waist and she made noise, she must be in pain, I felt guilty for what I did to her, and now I am no longer werewolf so that wont ever happen again. I saw Trent treating Courtney's wound her face and I smiled then I started wrapping Gwen up with a bandage. I kissed her forehead, then I saw that necklace around Gwen's neck, I got my wallet out and found a picture of Gwen having her arms wrapped around Courtney and me and I saw Trent there laughing, I took the picture out and replaced the picture with those dead people and stuck us in the necklace and I closed it. I grabbed Gwen's bag and Trent grabbed Courtney's and then when I reached for the door it opened, finally fresh air. I smiled and we were so happy, I put Gwen in the passenger seat and buckled her up and Courtney and Trent got in the back and I started driving away. I stopped at Trent s house first and he got out and waved good bye, then I stopped at Courtney's house and she waved goodbye. Then I got to Gwen's house I UN buckled us and turned off the car, and got out the car and went to get Gwen. I brought her in the house and her mom wasn't at home, thank god I might never be able to see Gwen again if that ever happened although her brothers Mike and Andrew were home but they didn't pay us attention. I layed Gwen in her bed and I kissed her cheek and I put her phone on charge and I kissed her forehead and went home.

_**That's it! Did you like it? Please Review to tell me if I should continue on with this story, THANKS!**_

_**Would you guys like me to start when Gwen wakes up?**_


	4. Authors Note

_** Authors Note**_

_**Ok you guys I am having trouble I dont know what I should do with Gwen. I was thinking about her being a witch but also a werewolf. So I was thinking if you guys could take a vote. Either**_

_**1 Werewolf**_

_**2 Witch**_

_**3 Human  
**_

_**Thanks and I will check everyday for the answer! Please send a massage to me or put it on Review! Thanks again! Oh and I will replace this with a chapter after you help me out on this! Love you guys!**_


End file.
